


Choke on One Another

by xotragician_child



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Alpha Frank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angry Sex, Blood and Gore, Claiming, Death Spells Frank Iero, Dominant Frank Iero, Hidden Wolves, Knotting, Lone Wolf, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, New Jersey, New York City, Omega Gerard, Power Struggle, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Submissive Gerard Way, Teal Roots Gerard, Violence, Werewolf Pack, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, black parade gerard, physical fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotragician_child/pseuds/xotragician_child
Summary: Frank is next in line to be Alpha in their pack after his father, but only if he gets his act together and stops being a child.This, and the idea that he has to mate with Gerard for life and never have another partner isn't his cup of tea and that's when he decides to leave.But coming back isn't part of his plan, even when he's forced to, and forced to face Gerard again.





	1. Part I

A/N: So hi, I don't usually do notes beforehand but this has Revenge Era Frank and Teal Roots Gerard, just so you have an idea.

Part I

Frank let out a soft snarl under his breath as he pushed Gerard against the wall outside of his bedroom at the end of the hallway. Gerard let out a small whimper under his breath as he ran his tongue over Frank's cheek with a groan, their bodies pressed tight, heat between them growing with every desperate tug and every pleading paw.

Frank took Gerard's mouth in his, tugging on Gerard's greasy hair, running his hand through the teal roots and down, his hand fisted as he pulled Gerard's head back and attacked his neck with rough kisses.

Gerard was whimpering with desperation, his knees shaking as he instinctively tilted his head back, submitting himself instinctively to the shorter Alpha that had pinned him so tightly to the smooth brick.

"Fuck..." Frank muttered under his breath as he sucked on Gerard's skin, his hands aggressively, achingly, longingly bruising Gerard's hips, kneading his flesh as he brought his mouth up to latch on to Gerard's.

"Frank please..." Gerard whined submissively as Frank began rutting his hips dangerously slowly and deliberately against the submissive little Omega.

"Fuck yeah..." Frank whispered, smirking, "Shit-"

"Frank!"

Frank let out a groan as he heard his dad calling out for him, stopping his and Gerard's heated tangle before it got too intense. Frank looked into Gerard's eyes, a low snarl rippling in his throat as he took a step back.

"Stay." he growled, watching Gerard tilt his head downward and submit, still pressed against the wall, his chest rising and falling rapidly as Frank smoothed himself out and turned on his heel, walking down the hallway.

He ascended the stairs to his father, Frank Senior, also the Alpha of the pack. Frank walked up to the top floor, the Alpha's own floor of the house, and stopped outside of his dad's study.

Frank had grown jealous of his dad recently, owing to the fact that the Alpha got their very own floor in the pack house. This was the norm, however. The house contained four floors, starting with the ground floor where the common ablutionary rooms were situated, being the collossal living room and the kitchen and the dining hall. Yes, hall.

Then there were the bedrooms on the second floor, the Omega's rooms lining the floor with a mix of the Beta's in between. The third floor continued with bedrooms of the rest of the Beta's- and Frank, the next Alpha in line.

Of course his room was more of a small apartment compared to the rest of the rooms what with him being the next in line Alpha, but the Alpha himself got the very top floor all to himself, room, study and anything else he could want.

And Frank found it unfair- I mean he had to share a floor with the rest of the pack, the common Beta's for God sake- sharing the house with twelve other wolves- Dad didn't count in that regard, but the older he got he grew to live with it, sitting in the knowledge that it would be his some day.

Frank knocked on the closed study door, hearing a "enter" from within that had him opening the door and walking in to see his dad sitting behind the desk, leaning back in his padded leather chair, elbows resting, fingers steepled.

"What's up, pops?"

"We need to have a serious talk, Frank." Frank Senior straightened up as he gestured for Frank to sit at the vacant chair facing the desk, which Frank obeyed, parking himself in the seat, leaning back with a leg over the other.

"What's up?"

"Well you're turning eighteen soon..." Frank's dad began and Frank could sense a lecture coming on, making him slide further into the chair to prepare the unlubed adolescence raping yet again.

"And you're going grey." Frank commented.

"Frank." was a low warning that made the teenager blanche in submission much to his dismay, "As I was saying."

"Yes?"

"You're turning eighteen in a week or so," Frank Senior began again, "And it's about time you realise that you're going to be Alpha."

"I'm well aware." Frank interjected, earning himself another stern, solitary warning snarl that shut him up instantly, his figurative tail between his legs as the Alpha stared him back down into submission.

"First off, you're going to be Alpha, and if you're going to do that, you're going to have to learn to grow out of this irresponsible, rebellious phase of yours. I can't have this pack relying on someone so blasé about the rules and doing what's right."

Frank withheld the urge to scoff in his dad's face at the very notion of it. Frank was turning eighteen, and if anything, it was all the more reason to celebrate, he could do what he wanted to do and that was thrilling to the young Alpha.

"If you don't pull yourself together, Frank, I'm warning you..."

Frank didn't reply, his gaze elsewhere as he folded his arms over his chest, before he glanced back over at his dad, noting the complete and utter seriousness etched into every pore and every line.

"Speaking of which." Frank Senior gestured to the door and Frank turned to see Gerard walk in timidly, his hands clasped in front of him, head cast down, standing there as Frank raised a solitary eyebrow and turned to look at his dad.

"And this?" Frank asked, "What, is this an intervention. Oh no, God forbid I had sex and a couple beers, Dad."

"Frank Anthony!"

Frank let out a whimper in fright, his head ducked down as he heard Gerard do exactly the same, the poor Omega most likely having jumped from his trembling skin.

"One more outburst from you and I'll have you sat in solitary again, are we clear?"

Frank's head shot up in astonishment at the harsh punishment. Frank hated solitary.

It was his dad's idea of a punishment in the pack house, with any of them disobeying an order, they were sent to solitary, sent to the basement in the dark by themselves in a cage for any amount imaginable.

Frank spent a week in the cage when he was fifteen for sneaking out of the house to go to a party in town with his "friends". It didn't help that the party was on a full moon and Frank had almost all but exposed their kind to a bunch of humans when his body began to shift whether he wanted it or not.

He arrived home that night undetected- or so he thought- when he snuck into his room and found his dad sitting there waiting for him looking more than furious in his wolf form and teeth bared.

Safe to say Frank now marks the lunar cycle on his calendar beforehand and planned parties accordingly.

Not that his dad had to know about the latter part- for both of their sakes.

"Now then-" Frank's dad began, snapping Frank out of his solitary-enraptured thought stem, the young Alpha looking at his dad with a tentative squint as Gerard came to sit beside Frank on the floor as his rightful place would be- the norm of course, "On top of reigning in your... Frivolity, you also have a duty to yourself and your pack."

"Being?" Frank frowned and looked over to his left where Gerard was perched as the Elder Alpha gestured over to the Omega, "What?"

"He's your mate, Frank."

"Yeah, so? Not yet..." Frank scoffed.

"You're becoming a man, and Gerard already is, you need to start settling down, Frank."

Frank let out a loud scoff, making the Omega flinch beside him, "Uh- yeah... Not in a couple years time, dad. If ever."

"He's your soulmate, Frank. You-"

"I don't need to do shit!" Frank rose up out of the chair, his body suddenly filled with anger, "I don't need to fucking settle down with a mate if I don't fucking want to!"

"Don't you yell at me!" Frank Senior stood up, his hands pressed firmly on the desk as Frank began to breathe heavily, glaring at his father as a snarl came bubbling up in his throat.

"I don't have to fucking mate with anyone just to be Alpha! You only did because you got mom pregnant!"

"I love your mother!"

"Yeah well I don't love him!" Frank gestured with a harsh hand to Gerard, who was stock-still, staring at the ground on his knees, hands still on his lap.

"If you don't take a mate, I'm not letting you be Alpha!"

"Fine!" Frank roared angrily, "I- I don't need you! Or him! Or anyone!" Frank let out another menacing snarl before he turned, running out of the study and down the stairs.

He ran into his room, slamming the door shut behind him as hard as he could muster up, letting out an angry and frustrated scream, his inner wolf tearing at his insides, tearing to break free as he threw over the desk beside him out of sheer frustration, throwing the desk onto its side, the papers flying, his computer letting out a solid crunch.

He let out a howl as he tore at the posters on his wall will his sharpened claws, leaving long gashes in the wall as he went, pulling pillows apart as he sent fluff and feathers into the air.

He flipped his entire bed over with one fowl swoop of his powerful, wolf-embodied strength, the massive construction hitting the wall with a heavy thud that shattered a window.

"Fuck this." Frank seethed as he picked up a bag from his closet, the doors hanging on their hinges, before stuffing some of his clothes and belongings into it.

"Frank I-" Gerard began as he timidly opened the door, "Oh my god-"

"Fuck off!" Frank roared as he slung the bag strap over his shoulder despite it being a large duffel, "This is your fuckin' fault! I hate you!"

"I didn't..." Gerard began timidly, his body trembling in fear.

"I told you to fuck off, you worthless shit!" Frank snarled, making Gerard jump back, whimpering as he instantly submitted to the Alpha, taking a step back, "This is your fault! I didn't ask your you! I don't want you!"

"I'm sorry..." Gerard whimpered pathetically, his eyes brimming with tears as Frank ran a hand through his black fauxhawk and rolled his eyes.

"Don't ever... Ever... Speak to me again, you stupid Omega." Frank spat as he turned, walking out onto his balcony before jumping off and running out into the forest, running as fast as he could and away from his pack house.

He never wanted to ever go back.


	2. Part II

A/N: So this has scruffy deathspells!frank and black hair blackparade!gerard, just letting you know.

Part II

Ten Years Later

Frank had yet to return to his pack, rendering himself officially a rogue wolf, a loner who was content with being by himself. He had taken what little money his father had left him before he ran off and had managed to find a small apartment for himself in The Village in New York. He worked as a barista in a small coffee shop and spent his days making and serving coffee to people who merely addressed him as "Excuse me" and "Hello?".

And it sucked considering Frank was already in his late twenties and despite the tips and safely regular salary, he still felt stuck in his day to day rut of a dead-end job. Not that he was ungrateful in any way, shape, or form.

Frank had just finished his shift at work, walking into his apartment with a sigh as he threw his bag on the floor at the door and flicked on the lights. He grabbed his mail off of the floor from where the mailman had haphazardly thrown it in the slot. He flipped through the mail, noting bill after bill and a couple take out menus.

Nothing specific as usual.

Frank wandered into the kitchen, shucking off his layers of jackets that included a massive black flak jacket, a grey hoodie beneath it, a black cardigan beneath that before ending it off with a navy plaid flannel and his black work polo shirt.

He lay the layers as is on the back of the bar stool, in his baggy jeans and black uniform shirt, looking around aimlessly when he went to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a beer. He popped it open on the counter with a simple bump of his fist and took a long swig of the amber fizz that tasted like carbonated piss. He noted the flickering red light on his answering machine and lazed over, pressing the "play" button, walking around the sofa again as he listened.

"You have two new voice messages." the automated woman's voice drawled out as Frank scratched absentmindedly at his shaggy beard, hearing a beep.

"Hey this is Frank, I'm either out or screening this call, leave your shit at the beep and I'll try and reach ya." Frank recognised his own voice message for the thousandth time before he heard the tape click over.

"Hey Frank," a familiar voice sighed out, making Frank freeze in his tracks, the bottle at his lips, "It's Gerard. Uh- call me please."

Frank frowned and turned to look at the answering machine as the other message began after another simple beep.

"Frank. It's Gerard..." there was a pause, "I hope I have the right number, it was hard to track you down and all. I wouldn't unless I needed to and I guess you're busy or something but we need to talk. Please call me back when you can."

Frank walked over to the answering machine and stared at it, raising an eyebrow.

"Frank- this is your landlord, your rent is still due for this month, you're a week late again."

Frank sighed, rolling his eyes as he picked up the phone and looked at it before punching in the number Gerard had repeated, lifting the landline to his ear as he heard it ringing.

"Hello?" a timid voice answered, a voice that Frank hadn't heard in a decade, a voice that had his stomach reeling in both annoyance and longing.

"Hi." Frank replied flatly.

"Frank?"

"Well yeah." Frank scoffed as he took another sip of beer, breathing out sharply as he swallowed, "What is it?"

"Frank I'm so sorry..." Gerard trailed off, "Your dad died."

Frank's entire world came to a reeling stop as he froze, Gerard words playing over and over, each time seeming further and further away as he let out a harsh bark of a laugh, a laugh that completely astounded him.

"No really."

"Frank I'm serious. He passed away in his sleep last night."

"I..." Frank managed, "Wh-..."

"The funeral is tomorrow, can you make it?"

Frank shook his head rapidly at the sudden news, completely taken aback by the sudden flurry of information.

"I'll be there tonight." Frank nodded, as he took one last sip of beer, the phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder before he hung up and turned, running into his bedroom and grabbing a bag, stuffing clothing and whatever he could find into the bag as hastily as he could manage.

He grabbed his phone and checked the time, noting it just past ten at night and he frowned, he knew it wasn't that far to Columbia from Greenwich, a couple miles maybe- Frank didn't know anymore, he could most likely take a cab there if he had enough cash.

Frank grabbed his wallet, opening it and cringing at the minimal notes that lay in it. He went over to his nightstand and opened it, grabbing the last of his money, being an old and raggedy looking hundred note and a couple twenties before heading out with his bag, not before shrugging on his usual layers.

He walked out of the apartment and down into the street, standing at the curb as he held his arm out for a cab, watching them drive passed like assholes. Frank scowled at the yellow taxis that drove passed him, sighing as he stepped further out into the street, extending his arm up higher with his lips pursed.

He let out a sigh of relief as the cab stopped in front of him, pulling up as Frank grabbed the door handle, stuffing his bag in before he climbed in and closed the door, rubbing his hands together in the cold.

"Where to?" The elderly gentleman asked as he looked at Frank in the rearview mirror and Frank grimaced.

"Don't hate me but I gotta go into Jersey. Old Mine Road in Columbia, near Worthington State Forest."

"Sir, that's over an hour away." The cabby turned and raised both eyebrows and Frank's lips turned down slightly.

"I know but it's a family emergency and I don't have any other way of getting there." Frank argued and the cabby bit his lip before shrugging and driving off into the traffic.

Frank sunk back into the seat, feeling the tears brimming up in his eyes and before he could even bear to push them back, the tears fell down his cheeks, warm and shameful.

Frank sniffed quietly, wiping the betrayed tears from his cheeks before looking out of the window at the Village that went passed him at a not too rapid rate.

"Sorry." Frank uttered out not too far down Varick Street, biting on his lip consistently, feeling it red and raw under the constant gnashing.

"For?"

"Making you drive all that way."

"It's my job." The driver replied with a small smile that vanished a lot quicker than it had appeared, making Frank blanch and slide further down into his chair. He pulled out his phone, staring at the bland geometric pattern of his wallpaper before he began scrolling through Reddit, casually looking through the subs that he had subscribed to, including his favourite one about fan theories.

Frank had finally made it onto the I-80 when he looked up almost an hour or so later, fully aware of the stupid partial toll up ahead. He pulled out the change, handing it to the cab driver before leaning back in his seat for another good cry, the headache that was now forming in the back of his mind was starting to irk him and the burning in his eyes managed to somehow make him angry.

He sniffed, pushing his bag away from him as he curled up in the seat, "How far is it?"

"Another mile or so, we're off of the I-80 West, just exit onto Broad Street."

"Don't worry about Broad Street." Frank sniffed, "That goes around the pike, my stop is before that, it's that small River Road that turns into Old Mine."

"Well that's right up here." The driver replied and Frank straightened up in surprise, looking at the darkened stretch of off-ramp with a grimace, a familiar sense of foreboding in his stomach.

"RIght." Frank looked at the meter on the cab's dash and cringed.

"That'll be $185.77." The cabby turned and Frank handed him whatever cash he had on him with a small smile, opening the door as he grabbed his bag and climbed out, "Thanks a lot, man."

"My condolences, sir." The elderly man tipped his head slightly as Frank closed the door and turned, looking at the road ahead of him, at the cars parked in the parking lots.

Frank hadn't been to Worthington State Park in a decade. He hadn't been home in a decade. He could smell all the familiar scents around him. The pine and the freshwater and the mingling of the humans hiking and camping.

Frank began walking up the road, looking at the massive sign beside him that mapped out every trail and spot ahead of them.

"Fuck." Frank ran his hand over the massive wooden sign board, eyeing out the Appalachian trail that he knew so well before he turned dead on and began walking up the trail, thankful he had decided on shoes that at least had some sort of traction to them. He slid his bag over both shoulders and looked around, his heightened hearing picking up on the nearby crackling of fires, the sounds of jovial laughter and lighthearted music.

He felt a pain, a hurt akin to the small churn and twist right in the pit of his belly that he so regularly familiarised with the urge to vomit as a child- in his stomach at the thought. It wasn't a reminiscent feeling, Frank had no nostalgic memories of sitting around a campfire with his pack, let alone his father. They just weren't that kind of family, he had a longing for a family once upon a time but after spending so much time by himself, he no longer felt the need to share his time and space with what humans considered to be blood.

He shook his head and powered on down the path, his own impatience growing as he realised how damn far he would have to go before he could turn off of the path and head off towards their pack house in the middle of the woods off of one of the uncharted trails.

He knew the humans would try and find it at some point or the other, but many of them would run off thanks to the bears that roamed in the woods or the Beta's that would run around at night and scare them off.

Frank broke out into a run now, ignoring the thousandth onset of tears as his shoes crunched over the gravelled dirt. He heard a low growl and he came to a stop, turning to look in the trees when there was a low roar and Frank stared up in slight terror as a bear stood up in front of him.

Frank had forgotten all about the wild, all about the animals, his own animalistic side had been buried for so long especially considering he had been taking monthly shots to suppress his lunar changes, trying his best to completely remove himself from his true self.

He stared up into the black beady eyes of the massive creature and took in a hasty breath, squaring his feet in the ground as he pushed down the urge to snarl.

Frank chose to stay still as the bear locked eyes with him, obviously sensing that Frank was no mere human. The bear's paw suddenly swung back, hitting Frank straight in the chest, knocking him back, his bag flying as he himself launched at a hard speed.

He let out a grunt as he landed on his haunches, crouching at the hard landing, wincing as the pain shot up to his knees. He straightened up, growling low under his breath as the bear reciprocated with a low snarl and ran at him, the animal's heavy paws thudding on the ground. Frank stood his ground, his heartbeat pulsing in his ears as he glared straight ahead of him.

The bear reared up way too quickly, with Frank not even expecting it, another swipe of its colossal paw hitting Frank straight in the chest. He cried out, his body flying to the side as he landed on the ground, searing pain making itself known like the fiery tendrils of a hot poker in his lungs. He looked down to see four massive gashes in his clothing, wet and bloodied even in the dark.

Frank gasped out, looking up as he scrambled up, shaking his hands as he pushed the pain aside, letting out a shaky breath as he stared at the massive bear, he let out a loud growl, the heavy bass tearing at his throat as he ran forward, his legs pushing him at a faster speed than he was prepared for.

Frank jumped up, both feet hitting the bear square up in the gut, pushing it over onto it's back as Frank landed clumsily on his feet a foot away from the bear who was roaring angrily as he swung itself back and forth, heaving itself onto it's legs again.

Frank let out a groan, his hand coming up to his chest, looking down at his palm covered in blood. A split second later Frank threw himself out of the way, grabbing the bear by the scruff and jumping back, sliding his legs on either side of the creature's massive head, digging his heels in the ground as the bear cried out. Frank's hands dug straight down, snapping the bear's neck almost as easily as he would a popsicle stick.

The bear fell to the ground with a thump, Frank's legs giving in instantaneously, landing on his ass with a huff. He sat there for a moment, staring up at the sky, noting how clear it was despite it being so incredibly icy in temperature.

Frank looked down at the creature as he stood up, taking it by the front paws and dragging it off of the trail, grunting at the heavy weight of the animal. Frank was glad for his strength to say the least, knowing very well that this bear weighed more likely than not near 500 pounds.

Frank dropped the bear and walked back out onto the bear, cringing at the pain in his chest as he gingerly bent down to pick up his bag. He slung it back over his shoulder and continued his walk back down the path, his nose on high alert of the scent marker he knew so well, the marker that told him where to turn off to get to the house.

And then it hit him, the intensely strong of his own scent knocking him like a brick to the face. He knew it would be there, mainly because his scent was that of an Alpha, and it was the strongest scent that would probably last the longest. Frank had done this marker trail for himself, pissing on every second tree all the way to their pack house because more often than not he'd get drunk and then get lost.

Frank snickered to himself as he turned off of the trail and began hiking up the rocky hill. Frank turned the short distance between that trail onto the Dunnfield trail and across it, back into the wilderness, taking into account that he was still bleeding. Frank continued hiking through the massively thick trees towards the Mount Tammany fire road that he knew to follow.

And finally....

Fucking finally...

Frank stepped into the pack house's scent circle, the wave of familiar smells hit him even more than his own did. He looked up at the house with its blacked out windows and it's nondescript paint.

He walked up to the door, opening it and walking in with little to no fucks given about being quiet. Luckily for Frank, the front door opened into the pack's expansive living room and it seemed almost everyone was there.

They all turned, dead silence engulfing everything within the walls, and stared at the rogue wolf who was bleeding on their doorstep.

"How goes it?" Frank breathed out, taking in the somewhat familiar faces of those that he had shared these halls with.

Oh joy.


	3. Part III

Part 3

Frank stood in the doorway with about a dozen eyes on him. The whole pack was still here minus the Alpha.

Frank looked at them, staring at Ray who was the closest, and that the Beta hadn't changed in the slightest, his hair still as coiled, still as mousy, his eyes still as kind. Beside him was Pete, the Beta had since ditched his black hair and eyeliner, his hair now shorter and blonde, his face barely having aged just as most wolves were lucky to receive.

On another sofa all other was Gerard and Mikeys mother and father, the couple looking a lot older than Frank could remember, and he felt bad for that of course. The older Beta and his Omega mate sat hand in hand like old lovers do in the movies, grey and white, smile-wrinkles and all. Beside them on the sofa- not too close although- was their youngest son Mikey, his glasses gone, his hair now a dark chestnut still stuck down to his pale skin, his eyes dark and piercing into Frank's very soul.

Nearby on the floor sat Jamia, the soft little Beta looking on at Frank with genuine sympathy in her big doe eyes, her hair now long and black instead of it's short choppy brunette, sitting across from her brother Evan and his mate Cara, the bespectacled Beta had also grown out his hair and his beard- had his arm protectively around his small Omega mate that Frank had last remembered barely, her own brown eyes on him, her brown hair in a short ponytail at the nape of her neck.

Frank could see all of them separated from his own blood family, the Iero's huddled in a mourning mass in their own section of the living room. Frank looked at his uncle, the balding grey man looking back with disapproval beside his son- Frank's cousin. And Frank's mother, her eyes filled with tears as she took in her son's appearance.

Frank looked them all over once more, taking in how they had all changed over the decade he had disappeared, when he heard footsteps on the steps, making his head swivel, his eyes landing on Gerard.

He sucked in a breath, taking in the Omega that stood at the foot of the stairs. He looked exactly as Frank had remembered, his face had toned into a mature male, but it still looked delicate, his entirety completely submissive. He had cut his black locks, a choppy length around his ears in an ebony shock around his pale skin and his bright hazel eyes.

"Frank." Gerard broke the silence as Frank stepped in and closed the door, dropping his bag on the floor.

"I need to fix myself up."

"You don't just walk in here and expect to be welcomed back like you did nothing wrong." Gerard took a step forward and Frank paused, a wide smirk on his lips.

"Oh yeah, and what? You're gonna tell me what to do, Omega?"

"He's the Alpha." Pete piped up and Frank turned to look at the latter behind him before his head snapped back to look at Gerard with a loud snort.

"You? You're the Alpha now?" Frank scoffed as Gerard jumped lightly off of the two stairs and came to a stop in front of Frank, looking down at him.

Frank looked up at Gerard, taking in a shaky breath as his chest ached with a pain that had now dulled in intensity. Their eyes locked and Frank could almost see Gerard struggling to keep up his dominant exterior, his eyes wavering as he kept his gaze fixed on the short, wounded Alpha.

"I am." Gerard replied sternly, "And you're not."

"No." Frank growled, his inner wolf rearing up, hair on end, "I am."

"Your dad made me Alpha before he died." Gerard stated, folding his arms as Frank continued the low growl from his chest in warning, his fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to control his temper.

"I'm the Alpha by blood." Frank narrowed his eyes and he could feel the tension from the rest of the pack around them, all but forming an adolescent, school-yard circle around the two kids who were about to fight it out.

"The only reason you're welcome back here is because he was your father." Gerard stated, "You're not part of this pack anymore, you left us."

Frank was silent, his anger rising up in his chest as he stared Gerard down, noting the millisecond of a flinch in the Omega he knew so well.

"Your room is still as it was, no one has touched it." Gerard gestured to the stairs, "Clean yourself up."

"Yeah yeah..." Frank muttered to himself as he picked his bag up and shrugged it over his shoulder, cringing at the pain. He shrugged passed Gerard, bumping shoulders roughly as he stalked up the stairs.

Frank made his way to the end of the hallway and stopped, looking at the door that led to his old bedroom, his hand poised over the doorknob.

"Frank?"

The latter turned at the sound of a voice near him, his eyes landing on Evan, who was leaning against the wall with his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Oh hey." Frank muttered, looking back at the bedroom door, dreading what lay inside of it when he sensed Evan moving closer.

"How have you been?" Evan asked curtly, trying his best to reconnect with his once best friend, running a hand through his dark hair awkwardly.

"Fine, I guess. I mean except for..." Frank gestured to his chest and Evan sucked in a low whistle.

"Jeez, you want some help cleaning that up?"

"It's healing on it's own obviously but I'd like some help, yeah." Frank admitted as he opened his bedroom door just enough to chuck his bag into the room, closing it again. He walked the short distance into the massive bathroom with Evan before perching himself on the counter gingerly.

Frank looked over at Evan, who grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet before he set it down beside the Alpha. Frank tugged at the sleeve of his jacket, hissing at the intense pain of his wounds before dropping his arms again. Evan merely smiled sympathetically as he helped Frank slide his jackets off, shucking them off behind him, sitting in his torn up work t-shirt.

Frank looked at Evan, "I don't think I can lift my arms up high enough."

"Fine." Evan replied as he grabbed the fabric scissors and Frank bit his lip, eyeing them before he let out a relented sigh, allowing Evan to gingerly cut Frank out of the ripped to fuck t-shirt.

Frank continued to cringe at the pain, the dried blood on his tee having had the material stuck to his skin.

"What in all hell caused this?" Evan asked as he slid the sleeves down Frank's quivering arms, chucking it in the trashcan before he turned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, inspecting the deep gashes that were slowly healing on their own.

"I got into a fight with a bear." Frank bt his lip and Evan let out a snort, chuckling silently and shaking his head.

"Same old Frank."

"The bear had it coming, she was trying to start some shit and I ended it before it began."

"The big bad bear wanted to snack on your femur, did she?" Evan asked mockingly and Frank scowled immaturely, watching Evan pick up some gauze and a bottle of strong disinfectant.

"That stuff stinks." Frank commented, scrunching up his nose as Evan unscrewed the lid, pouring the bright orange liquid into the gauze, handing the bottle over to Frank, who set it down between his legs and leaned back on his hands, gritting his teeth as he braced himself for the impact of Satan's tears on his skin.

The coldness touched Frank's skin and he let out a grunt, gripping the marble counter with his tightened grasping fingers, his toes clenching in his shoes as the intense and indescribable burn shot into his very nerves, itching through his legs somehow.

"Fuck." Frank sighed, watching the gauze turning a dark orange-brown with his dried blood soaking into the woven material. Evan folded the gauze over and continued cleaning Frank up when he frowned.

"Your tattoo is fucked." Evan pursed his lips and Frank looked down to see four massive healing scars over his chest in a diagonal angle, properly destroying his chest piece, leaving deep missing impressions.

"God damn it. It probably won't take if I get it touched up. I mean yeah scar tissue is tattoo-able but it's gonna hurt a shit ton more and it might not heal as well." Frank looked down as Evan finished cleaning his skin, throwing the soiled gauze in the trash.

"Yeah, probably." Evan held Frank's shoulders, eyeing the wounds, "I'm not gonna cover it up, it's gonna be healed properly in an hour."

"Yeah, don't waste this stuff on me." Frank shrugged, "I'm a waste enough as it is to the pack."

"I doubt that. They're just not over the fact that you just abandoned them."

"It's been ten years."

"Exactly." Evan put the kit back under the sink as Frank carefully hopped off, turning to look himself over in the mirror, running his fingertips over his beard.

"That's growing out nicely." Evan commented, patting Frank on the shoulder before he walked out, leaving the Alpha alone for the moment.

Frank looked away from himself before he walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. His head immediately turned to see Gerard standing at the top of the bottom set of stairs, arms folded as he surveyed.

They locked eyes, Frank's eyes narrowing as he looked Gerard up and down, "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Gerard replied, snapping harshly.

"Then why are you staring at me?" Frank turned to face Gerard, neither of them closing any more distance, the tension between them growing fastidiously.

"I want to know why." Gerard suddenly replied and Frank frowned.

"Why what?"

"Why you felt so repulsed by mating with me that you ran off the moment you realised I was all you had." Gerard scowled darkly as Frank noted the twinge of hurt in Gerard's eyes that was quickly covered up by his somewhat dominant exterior.

"Because I was young and I didn't want you or any responsibilities."

"Not five minutes before you found out, you certainly wanted me."

"Yeah because I thought it meant nothing."

"We were soul mates, Frank." Frank sensed Gerard's sudden anger and it brought up a twinge of annoyance as he took a couple steps closer.

"Is that how you wormed your way into being Alpha?" Frank asked, his voice snide and full of condescension, his head tilted, "Twist my dad's arm somehow?"

"How dare you..." Gerard muttered through his teeth, taking a step up to Frank, looking down at him as Frank let out a low warning growl, the anger itching it's way into his very lymphatic system.

"Oh please." Frank scoffed, rolling his eyes, "You're just a little Omega, a submissive little boy."

"I'm older than you." Gerard countered and Frank took a step, closing their distance as gerard let out his own growl.

"You're still a pathetic Omega, you're still hiding it with scent blockers so that the pack can forget you're at the lowest of the low."

"Well now I'm the Alpha, Frank." Gerard spat, "They respect and listen to me, that's more than what they do with you."

"I'm the Alpha and you know it." Frank snarled, clenching his fists as Gerard narrowed his eyes, absolute rage coming off of his skin in waves, hitting Frank's nose one after the other, adding fire to his own fury-addled pain.

"No you're not." Gerard suddenly shoved Frank back, the latter stumbling over his feet in surprise, the ache of Gerard's fingertips on his chest made him breathless and he looked up, letting out a loud snarl.

"How fucking dare you." Frank whispered, shoving Gerard back, the Omega stumbling back, his nails gripping the railing as he hopped up lightly, his foot connecting with Frank's stomach, kicking him square in the core, sending him backwards with a force that surprised Frank completely.

Frank landed with a grunt on his ass and his elbows, gasping as Gerard straightened up, his breath laboured with a growl as Frank let out a heavy, throat-tearing snarl, a loud and teeth-baring emergence as he launched off of of the ground at a quick pace, tackling Gerard as the both of them flew down the stairs.

Frank toppled, landing on the stairs as Gerard somehow turned them over, his nails in Frank's skin as they turned again, with Gerard landing on the tiles, Frank over him. Frank landed on his knees, the tiles beneath them cracking loudly, alerting the pack in the room to what was about to happen.

Gerard let out a snarl, throwing Frank off of him, the Alpha landing with a small slide of his feet on the tiles. Frank's claws immediately came out as he threw himself at Gerard with an angry yell, his claws slashing at Gerard's skin, the Omega tackling Frank in a mess of sharpened canines gouging flesh.

Frank let out a howl of pain as Gerard's teeth tore into his arm, blood spattering to the surface as he threw the Omega off of him, sending the latter flying back into the sofa, toppling the massive piece of furniture over.

Frank wasted no time on running at Gerard, baring his own teeth as he flexed his sharped claws, readily at the very cliff of tearing Gerard's throat out, his anger bubbling in his chest, the adrenalin in his body making his skin thrum.

Frank knew no one would interfere, he knew the pack could do nothing but look on in sheer horror as the two Alpha's fought out, the tension and anger mingling in a mix of emotions.

Frank knew he had the upper hand, he knew that Gerard was weaker than he was, that it was literally impossible for Gerard to win this fight. And it made him grin wickedly as he grabbed Gerard by the throat, lifting him up off of the ground, watching Gerard gasp for breath.

Gerard brought his leg up and kicked off of Frank's shoulder, knocking the Alpha flying into the wall. Frank cried out in pain, feeling his shoulder crack and pop, dislocating almost instantly. He let out a low snarl as Gerard stood there, panting with blood trickling from the wounds Frank had inflicted.

"You're going down, Omega."

"Not on your life." Gerard threw back as Frank leaned against the wall, shoving a hand into his shoulder from the bottom, screaming quietly as he popped it back into place. It was a mere split second when he ducked, having Gerard heave himself at the latter, Frank grabbing Gerard by the front of the shirt, throwing him across the room, landing on the stairs on his side. Frank listened to Gerard scream out, knowing something must have broken with the force of his landing on the ascending flight of wood.

Gerard scrambled up, lifting his shirt up to see the already purpling bruises of fractured ribs. Gerard rolled his neck on his shoulders, snapping his jaw slightly as he ran at Frank again, throwing Frank to the ground before Frank rolled onto him, throwing a solid punch to Gerard's jaw, the Omega screaming out in pure agony as his jaw cracked sideways.

Frank cried out, a loud series of crunches shot through his hand as he lost sensation in his right hand, breaking at least three me metacarpals for sure. He shook his hand, his teeth gritted as he shook the pain off.

He knew Gerard's jaw would click back in a moment, and he braced himself, a sudden epiphany coming over him.

He realised it immediately, his mistake hitting him with as much force as Gerard's sudden pounce, pushing Frank back against the counters, having the Alpha snarl in pain as he crumpled to the ground.

He had to lose the fight.

Gerard was the Alpha now, whether Frank liked it or not, and Frank was not a part of the pack, he was a rogue merely staying in their house, that he had no right to attack. And that if he wanted to be welcomed back in, even if it weren't with open arms, he would have to forfeit the fight and let their Alpha win over him even if Gerard was astronomically weaker.

Frank was panting, looking at the blood drops and smears on the off-white tiles. He looked up to see Gerard standing there as he managed to lift himself up off of the ground, baring his teeth as he ran at Gerard weakly, biting into Gerard's side, his teeth fracturing a rib with a mighty force that had Gerard screaming.

Frank was tossed to the ground and he rolled, hitting ceramic with his face, his arm cracking lightly, not breaking at least, as his head hit the counter again.

He lay there, spitting blood spray on the ground, his eyes closed, brows furrowed as he remained still, whimpering.

He opened an eye, dramatically overplaying his injuries as he felt his body healing itself slowly, looking at the bloodied drool from Gerard's mouth.

"You're lucky I don't... Snap you in half." Frank panted out as Gerard bared his teeth, glaring daggers at Frank, who merely let out a whine and closed his eyes again.

"I'd like to see you try." Gerard replied, "You've lost your touch, Alpha."

"Fuck you..." Frank breathed out, laying on the ground as he felt his hand healing, his bones fusing back together as he noted Gerard's speech coming back, his jaw obviously back in place.

"I'm going to my room, someone help him up." Gerard replied simply and Frank opened an eye to see Gerard stagger up the stairs by himself, obviously a lot more injured than Frank was.

Frank saw a pair of pink bunny sock-clad feet in front of him and he looked up to see Jamia in front of him, looking down with an unimpressed, but worried, expression on her face.

Frank noted her black short pajama shorts and smiled weakly as she and Cara helped him up onto his feet. He leaned on Jamia, taking in the comfortable and familiar scent.

"I know you let him win," she whispered in his ear and Cara nodded simply, "Why?"

"I don't know." Frank lied as they walked towards the stairs again, Frank limping between the two girls as the rest of the pack looked on with mixed emotions from anger to confusion and sadness.

Everyone knew they were soul mates, everyone knew they were meant to be together and they all knew it wasn't going to happen anymore.

Including Frank.


	4. Part IV

Part IV

Frank had woken up in his room the next day, staring around at the room he had lived in for most of his life, the room that was still decked in carnage. Frank had merely put the bed back as it was before, leaving the rest of the room considering that he had had the shit beat out of him.

He felt fine, his body merely tired, not sore or painful and he spent his first waking moments wondering how Gerard was.

And at that moment he sat up and walked out of his room, dressed in plaid flannels and a tank top he had found still in his room. He made his way up the stairs, looking at the deep nail ingrains in the wood railing from Gerard's claws.

He ignored it, coming to a stop in front of Gerard's bedroom door where he froze, his hand poised to knock.

"Come in. I can hear you." Gerard called out from inside his room, making Frank jump. He sucked in a breath, turning the doorknob and opening the door slowly before he peered in.

He took Gerard on, sitting on his bed on top of the already made bed covers, legs crossed as he sipped on a mug of what Frank assumed to be coffee. Gerard turned, both hands clasped around the mug as their eyes locked in a tense and apprehensive gaze.

"What?" Gerard asked, his voice snipped and cold and it made Frank wince as though it had slapped him.

It may has well have.

"How are you feeling?"

"What the fuck do you care?" Gerard scoffed as he turned his gaze out of the window, taking a sip of coffee.

Frank froze, "What happened to your ear?"

Gerard's hand came up to stroke his right ear and the part of his jaw as Frank mentioned it, or the lack of some of it, "You happened." Gerard shrugged, "When you punched me, your claws took off part of my ear and scarred it with these grooves. It healed closed but it can't grow back what you took with you."

Frank stared at the chunk of Gerard's ear that was missing and the two gashed divots in the flesh where his claws had torn at Gerard's ear, a prickling in the back of his skull that Frank took akin to guilt.

"Sorry."

"You aren't."

"I am."

"Frank Iero is never sorry." Gerard replied flatly and Frank sighed, stepping cautiously into the Alpha's territory, his inner wolf's tail between it's legs as he openly tried to submit.

It was difficult not to fight it off.

"Why are you here?"

"I am sorry and I feel bad for how I behaved." Frank looked down, "I don't know why I did what I did."

"I don't want to hear it. I need you downstairs to plan the funeral in a few minutes. But for now I have to shower." Gerard set his mug down and walked straight into his bedroom, shutting the door without a second glance in Frank's direction.

Frank sighed as he stood there, looking around when he noted a small silver photo frame- obviously not real silver- containing a photo of the two of them that was taken a few weeks before Frank had left.

He looked into the obnoxious eyes of his younger self and scowled unhappily, "You fucked up."

Frank had considered leaving, he felt as though he probably should leave now that Gerard had openly dismissed him.

But the other part of Frank said no, the stubborn teenager in him had decided that he needed to stay and somehow fix what he had done.

And so stay he did, his feet planted on the spot as he ignored the peering gaze of his younger self perched on Gerard's desk behind the sheet of glass.

"Hey..." Frank muttered as Gerard walked back into his bedroom, Frank had yet to move, standing in exactly the same spot in front of the door. Gerard's eyes widened in surprise as he noticed Frank still there.

Frank too noticed Gerard, noticed that he was soaking wet and in naught but a navy blue towel, his hair still dripping. Gerard looked up in surprise, his eyes locking with Frank's before they hardened.

"Go away. Surely you took the door slam as a sign that I don't want you here"

"I'm sorry..." Frank replied again for the millionth time it felt, earning a dismissive hand wave from Gerard that made his stomach drop and his lips purse.

"I know, I know. I heard you the first time, Frank." Gerard got up and wandered over to his desk, going through his chest of drawers as he purposefully ignored Frank's gaze, the latter noting how Gerard looked squirmy and unsettled.

"Is there anything I can do?" Frank asked when Gerard turned on his heel and stormed over to the door, pushing Frank back and out into the hallway before the oak surface was shut with a snap.

Frank let out a sigh, running a hand through his shaggy chestnut locks, cursing softly under his breath when he turned and walked back down the stairs and away from Gerard. Frank continued down to the main floor and stopped in the living room where he looked around aimlessly.

He smiled at Jamia, who smiled back but frowned, her head tilted to the side, "What is it?"

"Nothing." Frank shrugged and Jamia got up, sidling around the sofa when she came to a stop at Frank's side, looking him in the face, scrutinising.

"Come with me." Jamia smiled, entwining her hand with Frank's as she turned, tugging Frank along as she walked out of the door and down the porch steps.

Frank looked around, squinting at the bright mid day sunlight that peeked through the heavy tree canopy. Frank was pulled yet again and he instinctively followed, his feet plodding along on the grass as Jamia walked with him hand in hand.

She stopped and Frank looked around to see that they were in the field beside the house, the grass mid calf high and bright green with the rain.

"Sit." Jamia ordered as she parked herself down in the grass, crossing her legs as Frank copied her.

He sat across from Jamia, sliding his glasses on, feeling his body relax at the muted sunlight, his eyes taking in Jamia.

"Talk to me." She then turned and began picking at the flowers around them, the wild flowers and their long stems, the mix of yellow and white and soft purple. Frank watched her with interest, biting on his lip when he let out a sigh.

"Gerard hates me."

"Well I don't blame him, to be honest, Frank." She set the flowers down between them and began sorting them out into their colours.

"Neither do I." Frank looked ahead of them, the faint sight of an unmarked gravestone beneath a large tree caught his attention and it made his heart ache and his gaze avert.

"So why is it bugging you so much?" she asked with a frown as he took an elastic from her wrist and began bundling her hair to the top of her head, piling it into a haphazard bun.

"Because..." Frank sighed as he grabbed some of the flowers from the pile between them and began winding them together, staring at the intricate green vines he was braiding together, his head aching, "Because I-..."

"Frank?" Jamia asked cautiously, resting a hand on his leg that made his body shake.

"I hated him, I blamed him when I ran away, that he was ruining my life all because I didn't want to be with one person forever. What the fuck did I know?" Frank gritted his teeth, his jaw set as he added more flowers to his woven braid.

"And you regret it?"

"I regret being the way I was with him, and I regret being away for as long as I was. I don't regret leaving because it made me who I am and I don't want that to change." Frank looked up at her, letting out a shaky breath before he looked down, looking away from her intense gaze.

"So?"

"So..." Frank sighed, "I regret being the way I was with him then and now. And I know he hates me, especially after the way I fought with him." Frank curled the vine into a circle and tied it at the end, placing the flower crown on Jamia's head, making her giggle as he tilted it slightly and flipped a piece of her hair from her face.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Of course." Frank scoffed as he picked up more flowers and began working away, keeping his fidgeting hands busy as he tried his best to talk and bare his heart.

"And?"

"He wants nothing to do with me even then. I've apologised a thousand times." Frank frowned, picking up a flower and gazing at the soft yellow pollen in the centre of it. He lowered his hand again and held the braided flowers in his hand delicately, "And I've left him alone as well, gave him space."

"Frank I'm not going to sugarcoat it and say he's going to get over it today or even tomorrow." Jamia pursed her lips as she took a pause, the stop in her sentence had Frank starting up again with his task at hand, knotting the flowers together.

"I know." Frank sighed, "I just want to fix it."

"Why though? I thought you didn't care about him?" Jamia frowned.

"I-..." Frank gritted his teeth, "You don't say anything, got it?"

"Of course."

"I never got over him." Frank finally admitted not only to her but to himself, his stomach turning in on itself, making him squirm uncomfortably, "I tried to, hell, I did my best to forget about the fact that I hurt and ran away from my soul mate. And that I hurt him so badly when I came back, just instantly."

"Frank..."

Frank felt himself pushing tears back, "I pine for him, Mia. I ache for him. Still. And I hate it."

"You hate it?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"I guess..." Jamia looked down, fiddling and dissecting one of the small white flowers.

"What do I do?" Frank looked at her as he curled the flowers and tied the ends together, forming a second crown that he carefully popped on his own head, his arms dropping back, hands falling into his lap.

"Show him how you feel. Maybe he's hurt because he thinks you hate him still. Well, I mean obviously he does. Show him or tell him what you told me, Frank. He should know."

"I tried," Frank whined out frustratedly as he flopped back into the grass, looking up as he frowned in frustration, "I've tried to tell him all of this."

"And?"

"Well it's obviously not worked." Frank sat up again, his body growing restless. He reached back to pick up his flower crown again, holding it in his hand.

"Go and talk to him." Jamia said as she stood up, looking down at Frank, "Right now."

"I just came from seeing him."

"Doesn't matter. Go and talk to him, tell him, whether he likes it or not."

Frank managed to stand up, dusting off his jeans as he looked up at the top floor of the house, biting nervously on his lip.

He felt a push on his shoulder as he was pushed towards the house, Jamia on his tail as he made his way back, chewing on the inside of his cheek at the thought of Gerard flossing his sinuses with the flower crown he wanted to give him.

"I don't think I want to do this."

"You're going to. He deserves to know after you beat the crap out of him in front of his own pack, Frank."

"Fine." Frank whimpered out when Jamia stopped Frank at the front door.

"Here." she took the flower crown off of her head and handed it back to Frank, "Give this one to him, he likes those purple flowers."

"But it's yours." Frank frowned, looking at the lilac crown in his hand and up at Jamia.

"You can make me a new one any old time. Give him that one as is. And besides, what if you gave him a flower crown and he loves it and then sees I'm wearing one as well. How would he feel?"

"I guess." Frank frowned as he turned and walked into the house, looking back to see Jamia walking back out where Evan had just arrived.

Frank turned and carried on, stopping for a moment to catch his breath despite the fact that he wasn't at all out of breath, on the contrary, he rather felt like he was going to vomit from guilt than anything.

Frank made his way up to the top floor landing, standing there as he strained his ears, listening intently for Gerard, which he found in the kitchen.

Frank walked over to Gerard's kitchen and turned, peering in to see Gerard leaning with his forehead on the fridge, eyes closed, looking frustrated.

"Are you going to ever leave me alone?"

"Here." Frank whispered, his hand outstretched, lilac flower crown delicately balanced over his palm, all but aware that he still had one on his own head and probably looked like a total fool.

Gerard opened an eye and turned to look at Frank, his eyes raking the latter over when he straightened up, looking at the flower crown with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"I made it for you..." Frank managed, his heart racing for some unknown reason.

"Why is your pulse so high, are you okay?" Gerard frowned as he stayed put, his arms folded over his chest.

"I'm fine." Frank lied, "Here."

"Why do I want this?" Gerard wandered over and picked it up, looking at the intricate braids with scrutiny as he turned it over.

"I don't know." Frank shrugged, "I was outside and I made them, kept myself busy. I wanted to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you." Gerard snapped back and Frank nodded.

"You don't need to talk to me, I just want you to know that I'm sorry and..."

"Frank! Just go!" Gerard yelled out, making Frank jump on the spot and back, snarling in defense as Gerard let out a growl.

He set the crown on the counter and took a step forward, snarling at Frank, who backed up and ran out of the kitchen and down the stairs almost two at a time, sprinting out onto the bottom floor and out of the house before he stopped, panting heavily.

"Fuck." Frank breathed.

"Frank?" Jamia asked and Frank turned to look at her with a panic on his face, his cheeks bright red and flushed, "What happened?"

"I..." Frank shook his head, "I couldn't- He didn't-"

"Did you talk to him?"

"He didn't let me at all, he almost bit me." Frank whispered, his eyes widening, "He almost bit me..."

"Wh- Really?" Jamia looked taken aback.

"He wanted to attack me."

"I'm sure he-"

"Don't..." Frank breathed out, "Just... Don't."

~

A month later

It was a month since the funeral, a month since their fight and Frank was still in the pack house. Gerard had allowed him to stay more on a probation period than anything else and Frank was doing his best to make amends to both the pack and to Gerard.

Most of the pack had seemed to forgive Frank for the most part, except for the Ways who would throw him dirty looks when he would pretend he didn't see.

The worst part was Gerard.

Frank had at first tried to reconcile with Gerard, try to make everything better between them but when he had almost been attacked a second time, he took the message and every ounce of guilt disappeared in that instant. And then he ignored Gerard, the anger and contempt spiking whenever he looked at the Omega, the negative emotions mingling with the soft spur of heat in his stomach. He hated how guilty he felt about how badly he had hurt Gerard and he had tried to make things better between them.

And he still wanted to.

But in fact, Frank had realised now that he hadn't seen Gerard in days.

Four days, he remembered now as he counted back on his hand, the last time being when Gerard had merely walked out of the house with a cigarette between his lips and his hands tucked into his jacket pockets. Frank couldn't even recall that Gerard had come home that night.

Not that he was paying attention to the comings and goings of the Omega.

Why would he?

Frank merely shrugged it off as he walked outside that evening, noting that the sun had just set, the forest taking on the hint of darkness from beneath the trees, above the leafy canopies it remained barely light.

Frank stood on the porch, surveying everything around him from the termites that were surrounding the bottom of a nearby birch to the deer that was about a yard away from the house. He stuck his hand into his pocket, pulling out the squashed to hell box of Marlboro's and slid one of the cigarettes out with a simple shake. He latched onto it with his lips, holding it loosely as he set the pack down and fished out his lighter.

He lit his cigarette, taking a deep inhale as he stepped off of the porch and began walking through the forest. He felt the smoke burn at the back of his throat and he turned, giving a small wave to Pete, who was perched up in a tree, laying on his stomach like a jungle cat.

Pete gave Frank a solitary salute before closing his eyes and letting his arm drop limply. Frank took in another drag, inhaling deeply before he flicked ash on the ground and carried on. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he walked on through the trees and thick shrubbery, not even entirely sure the hell he was going but he knew one thing was for sure.

He had a stone in his shoe and it was eating at his soul.


	5. Part V

Part V

Frank had been walking for God knows how long now, his cigarette having been stomped on already as he trudged on into the growing darkness.

And then he caught the faintest scent of something he hadn't smelled before, making him stop in his tracks and look to his left, squinting through the trees. He turned, stalking forward, taking in another lungful of air, his eyebrows knitted in a frown as the intoxicating scent began to unfurl in his very core.

He continued, a small growl in his chest as his heart rate began to pick up, a coil in his lower stomach tightening as it pulled the heat into his body.

He stalked silently, careful to avoid any fallen twigs or particularly crunchy looking leaves, his head tilted in piqued curiosity.

Frank raised his nose up, taking in another deep inhale, the thickly sweet smell of vanilla and honey and sweat hit him, knocking him almost breathless. He let out a moan as he walked forward, his brain slowly misting and fogging from it's sane and human state.

Frank crept forward, feeling his skin warming up as he felt a low whine in his throat, the smell growing stronger as the heat travelled from his chest, mixing with the blood in his veins until it hit him straight in the crotch.

He let out a groan, panting under his breath when he stopped, leaning against a tree, his flushed face pressed against the bark as his inner wolf began to pine and howl desperately. He subconsciously ran his hand down over the straining erection in his jeans, his frown deepening as he let out a sigh of relief at the touch.

The smell hit him in another wave, the sickeningly sweet aroma sending shivers down his spine as he began to creep forward, biting down hard on his lip. He knew what it was, he knew it was the smell of an Omega on heat, he knew exactly the ripe and soft undertone that every Omega had lingering beneath their own unique scent.

Frank found himself wandering towards it despite his brain wanting him to walk away, his body overcoming every bit of fight he had left as he came to a dense part of the woods shrouded in bushes.

He stopped suddenly, staring at the shrubbery for a moment when it hit him again, the smell. Only this time, it hit a part of him he didn't know he had, it smacked right through his chest, his inner Alpha howling hungrily at the anticipation of the near Omega.

His Omega.

Frank let out a growl, shuddering at the hard realisation that the scent that was driving him mad with need was his own Omega.

He stalked closer to the bushes, expecting to see Gerard but no, more thick nature. He bent down, holding his breath as he reached in, his hand touching metal. He wrapped his hand around the cold iron and pulled, opening up a heavy- too heavy for a mere human to open- door that no likely belonged to a tornado bunker of sorts.

As soon as he opened the door, the excruciating scent knocked at his every sense. He could smell it, he could feel it lingering on his skin like a sheen of sweet.

And he longed to taste it.

Frank stepped down into the small hatch of the bunker, closing it quietly above him, hearing it click closed.

At least now he knew where Gerard had gone, and yes he understood why the Omega had disappeared. Frank could only imagine how humiliating it would be for an Omega who was trying to play Alpha and earn respect having to go through heat in the same pack house.

Frank went down on his hands and knees, crawling through the small tunnel, holding his breath yet again as the smell grew stronger, trying his best not to shake aa his body threatened to transform right then and there.

Frank crept forward silently, his breath jagged and then he paused, his entire body freezing in place, the hair on his body standing up when he heard the softest of whimpers eminating from somewhere ahead.

From Gerard.

Frank came to stop at the entrance to the rest of the bunker that was doused in red emergency save light and he crawled through silently onto the... carpet?

Frank was surprised to see the soft flooring, but then again he should have guessed that Gerard would have made this place more welcoming considering he'd be spending a solid week in there in his most vulnerable state.

Frank slid through and into the bunker, the waft of heat hit him strong force straight in the face, knocking him for a six as he closed his eyes and inhaled it, finally welcoming the scent into his body instead of fighting it the entire time.

He opened his eyes and looked at the room from the plain walls and the sharp claw marks deeply etched into the brick. He shuddered, his brain conjuring up mental images of how Gerard would look- wet and desperate and physically clawing at the walls for release.

Frank swallowed heavily as he turned, his heart stopping in his chest when he caught sight of the bed at the far end of the bunker, bedding lay stripped on the floor, sheet included.

Frank stood up, his knees shaking as he looked around for Gerard, the scent of heat clouded around him like a thick fog enrapturing everything around him, every follicle of hair and every pore of his skin.

Frank heard a low and desperate howl, a sound that all but killed him, sending his inner wolf on a rampage in his chest as he ambled forward towards the sound.

He walked over to the bed, looking at everything around him from the ripped and torn furniture to the trash of Gerard's few meals and oh-

The one or two tools and toys that Gerard had obviously procured in desperate need to satiate the agonising need in his body.

Frank could almost feel sorry for the Omega, not necessarily being able to fully understand it what with being unable to go through it himself- thank god- but the thought of it sounded like a nightmare.

"Oh..." Frank heard Gerard moan out softly, "Fuck."

Frank's body tensed up as he turned to see Gerard staring at him with wide eyes. They stared at each other in dead silence, with Frank standing at the entryway of the makeshift bedroom and Gerard...

Oh Gerard was laying on the bed, drenched in Frank could only hope to taste what, his body rising and falling as he panted desperately. Frank eyed him up and down, shuddering out whatever air was left in his body as he took in Gerard's trembling form, his clothing sticking to his sweaty skin.

"What the..."

"Jesus..." Frank whispered as Gerard gave a whimper, scooting back on the bed.

"Get out!" Gerard growled, "Get out!"

Frank could barely hear Gerard over the clouded lust taking over his brain from the heady musk that was rolling off of Gerard's skin, hitting Frank over and over. The sweet scent almost blinding over the bitter sweat seeping from Gerard's pores.

Frank could almost taste the honey on his tongue, the thought of it making his mouth water as Gerard began to growl. The sound snapped Frank from his silent lusting, the growl in his own throat already making itself present.

They stared at each other, Gerard's lip curling as he snarled at Frank, anger flashing in his eyes, "Get out."

"I-..." Frank was taken aback slightly, frowning at the seriousness he hadn't expected considering the way he could all but sense Gerard's body keening for him.

"I said leave!" Gerard snarled, his body sliding from the bed, standing in front of it in a defensive stance. Frank looked Gerard over, his bare feet, his jean-clad legs, his plain black t-shirt stuck to his skin and oh-

His hair just as sweaty, greasy from Gerard's habit of running his fingers through it, his hazel eyes slitted and primal, glowing under the red ambience of the bunker.

They snarled at each other, Frank's inner Alpha playing up to being challenged, completely forgetting for the moment all about his intense arousal as Gerard leered at him, growling persistently in warning.

"I said leave!" Gerard yelled, "I don't need you!"

Frank scoffed, "Like hell."

"I've done this more than once with you gone!" Gerard yelled, picking up the nearest object, being an empty glass, and chucking it at Frank, who dodged the airborne object. The glass hit the wall behind him, shattering loudly and hitting the ground with another loud smash.

Frank looked at Gerard incredulously when Gerard threw a lamp at Frank, who missed it by an inch, the cord hitting him in the face. He let out a grunt as the lamp hit the wall as well, backing up.

But Gerard followed, spewing curses as he threw whatever was near him at Frank. Frank grabbed a pillow, throwing it at Gerard, who batted it aside.

"Get the fuck out." Gerard growled, baring his teeth as Frank let out a snarl, throwing another pillow, feeling annoyance and anger taking over more than anything, his pulse picking up.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Frank yelled back as Gerard grabbed a nearby chair, picking it up and swinging it at Frank, who miscalculated.

Frank was struck in the side by the wooden chair, sending him toppling into the sofa and onto the floor. He rolled onto his back, clutching his ribs with gritted teeth, his body throbbing in pain as the chair leg broke from the stool.

"What the fuck?!' Frank yelled from his spot on the floor, looking up to see Gerard panting, another intense wave of pheromone hit Frank, making him groan as he got up, staggering.

And that's when Gerard let out a yell, lunging at him with furious anger, knocking the Alpha over yet again, both hitting the floor with a loud crack. Frank felt Gerard's claws dig into his side, slashing a wide wound that had him scream out in agony, the pain shooting into his ribs and through the rest of his body.

He pushed Gerard off of him, kicking him back as he scrambled up and ran at the Omega, shoving him back, watching Gerard trip over the end of the sofa and fall flat on his back.

Frank pressed a boot-clad foot on Gerard's chest, the latter letting out a loud snarling grunt in pain, staring up at Frank with livid indignation.

Frank clutched at his side, panting angrily, letting out a low growl, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Gerard let out a howl, grabbing Frank's foot and pushing off with a force, with Frank launching up into the air. He hit the ceiling with a dull thud before falling back, landing on his haunches.

Gerard rolled over onto his front, getting up onto his hands and knees, a low whimper escaping his lips as Frank grabbed Gerard by the hair, forcing him to sit up. Gerard let out a groan, panting loudly as he arched his back, leaning into Frank's tight grip.

"Stop." Frank hissed through gritted teeth before he pulled Gerard up onto his feet, the Omega crying out in pain as Frank pushed him against the wall and stalked off towards the entrance tunnel of the bunker.

"Cunt." Gerard hissed out as a pillow suddenly hit Frank in the back of the head with a puff, making him stop in his tracks.

Frank turned slowly on his heel to look at Gerard, who was staring at him with narrowed eyes and clenched fists.

"Y'know what..." Frank took a step forward, "Fuck you."

"You'd better." Gerard muttered under his breath and Frank let out a small groan, crossing the few steps up to Gerard, looking at him for a moment when he bit his lip, suddenly angry again.

"No. Y'know what- You need to make up your fucking mind!" Frank yelled, making Gerard shy away, jerking back in fright at Frank's raised voice, "First you fucking hate me and try and fucking kill me and now you want me!"

"I could say the same except it's the other way 'round! How does it feel?!" Gerard yelled back, pushing Frank roughly by his chest.

"I told you I was sorry!" Frank yelled back in frustration, barely moving despite Gerard's hard shove.

"Yeah well I don't believe you!"

"I wouldn't have stayed if I wasn't!" Frank yelled, pushing Gerard back, "But you're still harbouring this stupid grudge for so long!"

Gerard stopped, his mouth opening and closing more than once, obviously trying to find something to say in reply but words seemed to have failed him then.

"Well?!" Frank urged, glaring at Gerard, who was merely panting before he grabbed Frank by the collar, his mouth on Frank's in a fervent kiss that seemed to all but knock the air out of Frank's entire body.

He let out a groaning breath through his nose as Gerard's hands scrambled to clutch at every inch of Frank with Frank pushing Gerard back towards the bed again. Frank's mind began to spin with the intoxicating proximity of Gerard, his stomach churning as he tasted Gerard.

Frank's hands pulled at Gerard's t-shirt with a rivalled impatience, his inner Alpha rearing and howling to get out. Frank let out a growl, tugging on Gerard's bottom lip as he dug his lengthy wolf claws into the black material, ripping it all the way down the middle with a hard swipe of talons. The material ripped effortlessly, as though it were made of the softest of paper, Frank's nails leaving welts on the Omega's pale flesh, the latter groaning out and shuddering at the pain.

Gerard let out a gasp, looking at Frank with wide, lusting eyes as Frank tore the material from Gerard's sweaty skin, the scraps of t-shirt falling to the ground when Gerard hit the wall beside the bed, his hands pulling Frank's jacket from his shoulders. Frank lifted his arms, pulling his hoodie off and throwing it aside with his t-shirt.

Gerard let out a groan, pulling Frank against him as their mouths reconnected in a fiery kiss of spit and tongue that seemed to only build onto the tension instead of relieving the decade's worth of wanting between the two of them.

Frank's hands skimmed down over Gerard's body, tugging at his jeans, his nails clawing into the denims, ripping them open from the thighs up. Gerard gasped, arching his hips from the wall as he fumbled with Gerard's belt, unfastening it and Gerard's jeans.

Frank shoved them down as Gerard tripped to step out of them, kicking them aside as Frank pulled off his shoes and his socks. Frank let out a growl, looking Gerard over before he grabbed Gerard by the hair with a fierce tug and throwing him onto the bed.

Gerard fell on his stomach, rolling over with a groan, sitting up on his elbows as Frank stood there, looking him over.

"Wh- What?" Gerard breathed out as Frank tilted his head to the side, his fingers toying with the elastic of his boxers.

""M gonna fuck you..." Frank breathed out and Gerard let out a moan, a wave of scent coming off of him, hitting Frank like a warm and heavy breeze. He inhaled as much of it as he could, closing his eyes as a hand traveled from his hip down over the straining erection hidden in his jeans.

Gerard let out a pathetic little moan, biting on his lip even harder as Frank slowly slid his hand into his jeans, palming himself through his boxers, feeling the coil of pleasure already striking up a flame in his stomach. He let out a groan, hearing Gerard whine desperately on the bed, his scent growing stronger as he descended even deeper into his heat.

Frank tucked his other hand into his jeans and slid them down slowly, letting them fall before he tucked his thumbs into his boxers, looking up at Gerard from under his lashes, licking at his bottom lip. Frank slid them down an inch, exposing the hair that disappeared beneath the elastic.

"Frank..." Gerard whimpered, "Please."

Frank merely pulled his boxers down, letting the fall to pool at his feet before he stepped out of them and looked up at Gerard again as he slowly made his way over to the bed and slid onto it sinuously.

Frank crawled up the bed, crawling in between Gerard's legs, leaning down to drag his tongue up Gerard's thigh, flat and long strokes that had Gerard trembling.

Frank's nose met the crook of Gerard's thigh, curls of coarse hair against his skin as he took in a long and heady sniff, taking in the deep and heavy scent of Gerard.

Frank let out a groan, letting the smell of his mate drive him drunk as he ran his tongue up the curved indent of flesh at the base of Gerard's dick, letting out a whine as he finally got to taste what he had been longing for.

Frank could feel the goosebumps rising up over his skin as the taste lingered on his tongue, making his head race and a growl pull at his throat.

He could feel his head cloud over slowly, his inner Alpha finally rearing up, taking over as it all but ripped it's way out of his skin.

He grabbed Gerard's hips roughly, turning them over as he pulled Gerard up onto his lap, the Omega straddling his thighs, grinding down against Frank with stuttered and rapid vivacity.

Frank let out a moan, his nails digging into Gerard's waist, raking them down and around Gerard's hips to his ass, squeezing it harshly. The submissive Omega let out a moan, his arms shaking as he fell down, his head buried in Frank's neck as he whimpered feebly.

Frank bit his lip, his eyes squeezed shut as he slid his hands over Gerard's ass, sliding two fingers over Gerard's asshole, a gravelly moan escaping his lips as he felt how wet and ready his mate was... Just for him.

Frank slid two fingers in slow and agonising, feeling Gerard clenching, hearing the Omega moan in relief and push down against Frank's knuckles. Frank sucked in a breath, looking up to see Gerard's parted lips, his eyes squeezed shut in a gleening bliss as he panted, not even pausing for a breath before he scrambled up again. Frank let out a shaking gasp as he felt Gerard sliding on his fingers, moving up and back down in short bursts as his hands dug into Frank's shoulders, the sounds leaving his spit-slicked lips were almost as enrapturing as his smell.

Frank pulled his fingers out slowly, hearing Gerard's soft whine in repudiation as he tried to push himself down on Frank's hand, but Frank's free hand gripped Gerard's hip in warning, making the Omega lock eyes with him.

Frank could feel the tightness in his stomach growing as his inner wolf reared up, digging it's claws into every fibre and sinew beneath Frank's skin, pulling on it and pushing him forward, a sudden frenzy overtaking Frank before he could take in another breath.

He let out a snarl, his hand knotting into Gerard's hair, pulling the Omega down, their lips connecting in a jagged and fury-laced kiss.

Frank could feel Gerard's hands clawing and clenching in his shoulders, the pain only egging him on even more as his own deft fingertips kneaded at Gerard's flesh.

Frank slid his hand behind Gerard, groaning out as he came into contact with his own dick, feeling it slick beneath Gerard's warm body. Gerard was silent, panting and nodding, silently begging Frank, pleading restlessly for what they were both wanting- needing.

Frank dug his nails into Gerard's ass, lifting him up as Gerard went with whatever the Alpha wanted, his body submitting instantly, melting back into his Omega wolf.

Frank landed a sharp, flat-handed slap to Gerard's ass, hearing the low grunt it had elicited had his teeth gritting, his hips lifting up as he wrapped a hand around himself, lining himself up as he stroked his slick palm over his dick.

The Alpha let out a loud moan, arching his back at the touch as he felt Gerard pressing against him, the warmth adding even harder palpitations in Frank's lungs as he tried to breathe, Gerard's claws digging into his collarbones, holding on as though Frank were his first bicycle.

Frank felt Gerard's grip tighten even more before Frank let out a growl, lifting his hips up as he pushed Gerard down, feeling himself slide into Gerard. Both men let out a moan, Gerard's head tipping back as Frank felt a heavy pleasure shot through his body, a warm and tight heat around his dick, slick and ready.

"O- Oh shit." Frank breathed out, feeling Gerard's ass flush with his hips, grinding sweaty flesh between the two of them when Gerard's hips stirred.

Frank's eyes closed as he tried to concentrate on where their bodies met, trying to take in the moment as it was, trying to process that Gerard was now raking his nails down over Frank's chest as he bounced rapidly, small and raspy moans leaving Gerard's throat that had Frank spinning.

Frank's eyes opened, his breath stuck in his chest, his eyes fixated on Gerard's face, watching the unadulterated ecstasy etched into every pore.

The lewd sound of skin slapping skin endered with heavy breath in the bright red glow of the room around them, in the midst of the chaos they created in their fight. Frank's head tilted back, his hands digging into Gerard's ribs as he felt his knot forming faster than he had expected and he stopped, gasping for the dense air around them.

"Fu- Fuck." Frank moaned, pulling Gerard off of him before he all but forcibly threw him over onto his stomach, scrambling up onto his knees behind Gerard, looking down at the sweaty, heat-slicked Omega.

Frank wrapped a hand around himself, lining up before he thrust in, bottoming out in one swift and powerful stroke, his inner Alpha already taken over, his head in a frenzied fog.

He could hear Gerard's gasped pants as his body jerked back and forth in sync with Frank's rough pounding. He reached forward, his hand gripping Gerard's hair, the other hand raking over Gerard's flesh, claws deep, drawing blood that he brought up to his lips, licking and tasting.

Frank let out a loud snarl, his teeth bared as he broke at Gerard's flesh, tearing up the Omega's back as the submissive wolf howled, his body jerking back to meet every thrust that Frank gave.

Frank pushed Gerard down against the bed, hands spreading Gerard's legs wider as he fucked into him, pressing Gerard against the sheets, his strong arms keeping himself up as he licked a long, flat streak up Gerard's shoulder.

The Omega tilted his head up, exposing his neck as the small, choked moans left his throat, his eyes squeezed shut in pure blissful abandon. Frank continued the lapping of Gerard's sweaty skin, tasting the salt and intense sweetness mixed into one sticky melange.

Frank snapped his jaw, his fangs bared as he grabbed a hold of Gerard, sitting the Omega up in his lap, snapping his hips up as Gerard bounced on his dick, screaming out, his voice cracking raw as he reached back to grab at Frank.

Frank's head buried into Gerard's neck as he sucked on the flesh, pulling at it with his teeth when he let go, feeling Gerard's pace pick up, his nails digging into the underside of Frank's thighs, splitting his skin, drawing blood that dripped into the sheets.

Frank could feel his insides on fire, the delectation thrumming in every pore as he felt himself knotting harder, the tight pull in his crotch that only grew as the rest of his body tightened into almost agony.

"P- Please..." Gerard managed, his voice coming out in a hiccup as Frank pushed into him especially hard, hitting a spot that seemed to drive Gerard wild. Frank lifted a hand up, digging his nails into the wall, hoping there would have been something to hold on to but no, he hit concrete, his claws striking and burying, holding an arm up as he fucked into Gerard quickly.

Frank looked down at the two of their bodies joined, watching Gerard groping at the bed, his talons digging, his back arching as he snapped his teeth. Frank wrapped his arm around Gerard, pushing off of the wall, grunting as he sat back and heaved Gerard up back onto his hands and knees, Frank's own body pressed over him.

Frank's inner Alpha fully taken over now, his jaw clenched as he continued his pressured onslaught, watching the slick run down Gerard's thighs as the Omega began rutting back against Frank, his movements hindered by Frank's knot that was now almost completely full.

"Please." Gerard moaned, "Fuck- please..."

"Shit." Frank groaned out, his head tilted back, every gash and scrape left my Gerard's nails was on fire but he didn't care, he was far too close to his own climax to think about how badly he was bleeding and how bruised his mate was.

Frank pulled Gerard back up, sitting him in his lap, letting Gerard get himself off on the Alpha's dick as the latter wrapped his tattooed arm around Gerard's body, keeping them tightly together.

Frank wrapped his hand around Gerard's dick, stroking him off roughly, hearing Gerard exclaim at the sudden touch- the first touch- to his dick. Frank let out a snarl, feeling Gerard tense up on the edge of his climax.

"Fu- Fuck ah..." Gerard gasped out, his head tilted back, mouth parted as Frank grabbed the side of Gerard's head, pulling it to the side as he ran his tongue over the pulsating vein, his mouth watering at the prospect of sinking his fangs into Gerard's neck.

Frank could feel Gerard clenching around him and Frank instantly picked up his pace- both hand and hips, hearing Gerard's gasps for air as the sweat dripped between them.

And then Gerard came in a heavy burst, Frank taking the change, baring his sharp teeth and sinking them into the base of Gerard's throat, biting into the flesh like a hot knife in butter.

Frank let out a moan, stroking Gerard as he came over Frank's tattooed knuckles.

The taste of copper heavy on Frank's tongue, mingling with spit as a strong wave of vanilla-honey hit his nostrils, the smell of Gerard's intense orgasm hitting Frank like an earthquake, feeling Gerard's second wind pick up.

Frank let go of Gerard as he pulled his mouth off, licking at the wound and at his lips, hearing the smack of skin on sweaty skin as Gerard bounced on Frank's knot, grinding his hips as Frank squeezed his eyes shut, a sharp-clawed hand scraping up Gerard's chest to wrap around the Omega's bloodied neck.

Frank let out a snarl as he collapsed forward, fists gripping the sheets as he pounded into Gerard, grunting with every stroke as his legs began to tense, his stomach almost burning as it knotted, releasing a heat throughout his body.

"Fuck..." Frank breathed out when he felt the build up suddenly break like an old chain, letting his body crumble as he came inside of Gerard, groaning out with small jerking gasps of thickened oxygen around them, his body wracked with trembles as he thrust hard into Gerard.

He could hear his mate's soft whimpers, riding out Frank's orgasm as the latter felt his body slacken, his frenzied haze waning out as he panted, looking at Gerard in the crimson light.

Gerard's body quivered, clenching around Frank, who let out a yelping howl before he fell on top of Gerard, squashing the Omega onto the bed with a huff.

And they lay there on the bed, with Gerard beneath Frank, who was still panting, his heart racing as he stayed knotted- attached to his mate.

"Fuck.." Frank breathed out against Gerard's flushed skin, giving his shoulder-blade a slow lick, tasting the same sweet bitterness on his tongue and he let out a hum.

Gerard let out a moan into the pillow, goosebumps rising up over his skin, his body weak as Frank continued his slow lap of Gerard's shoulder, grooming his mate in a slow and sensuous manner.

"When's the next wave?" Frank asked, clearing his throat, frowning at how dry and rough his voice was.

"It's every two hours." Gerard whispered back and Frank let out another hum, continuing his preening.

"How do you feel?" Frank asked and Gerard bit his lip, laying on his cheek.

"Fucking amazing." He breathed out, closing his eyes and Frank tried to hide his smirk, rubbing his scruffy cheek against Gerard affectionately, trying not to act too smug.

"I'm glad."

"So am I."

"How so?"

"I finally found out what I've been missing." Gerard replied with a slow roll of his back, pressing up against Frank, who let out a groan.

"Don't start..."

Gerard let out a chuckle, drawing a pattern in the ruined sheet, "Why not?"

"Because I need to build myself up for your next influx or I can't help." Frank muttered and Gerard bit his lip in thought.

"Or you can fuck me again and later on you can find another way of... Helping."

"Oh?" Frank raised an eyebrow, lifting himself up to lay his folded arms over Gerard's back, resting his chin on his arm.

"I have all sorts of other things you can use that I've collected." Gerard commented and Frank's eyes wandered over to the table in the corner, eyeing a rather extensive dildo that had his mind going into sordid places, "And besides... I still want to feel you skull fuck me at least once."

"Jesus Christ." Frank sucked in a breath, "You're more crass than I remember."

"Call it afterglow." Gerard merely smiled and Frank smirked, rolling his hips down slowly.

"What if I can't do it again right now?" Frank asked and Gerard peered at the Alpha over his shoulder.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you can."


End file.
